1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to a mixture and method for increasing traction of a vehicle or other object on a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every year, there are thousands of individuals who become stuck in trucks and passenger vehicles in snowy and/or icy conditions. Being stuck in the snow and not reaching their destinations may cost these individuals hundreds of thousands of dollars.
In the case of tractor trailer rigs, when these vehicles are stuck in snowy and/or icy conditions, the consequences are far-reaching. The consequences are also far-reaching when tractor trailer rigs skid on ice and/or snow to the side of the road against guard rails, other vehicles, or are jack-knifed due to lack of traction on a surface on which the vehicle travels. These trucks carry the majority of food and products in every day use across the country to our local stores. If the truck is stuck or disabled due to lack of traction on the surface, that product is not going to reach its destination on time, and the entire truck load may be lost to spoilage. If the product does not reach its destination on time or spoils, store shelves could be empty for days or longer or a price increase on perishable products (e.g., fruit, vegetables, meats) or other commodities may result, driving up the cost for groceries across the nation. Ultimately, stuck vehicles and lack of traction on surfaces on which vehicles travel have a significant impact on our cost of living.
One estimate places over 2.75 million trucks on the road, and roughly 4 to 10 percent of each fleet of trucks may get stuck on a surface (e.g., a road surface) each year due to snowy and/or icy conditions. When a truck gets stuck, an example of what happens is that a tow truck is called for, the driver is idle for about one to three hours at a cost of $75-$125 per hour waiting for the tow truck to move the vehicle, the tow truck company is paid $350-$600 to move the truck from the stuck position (which moving of the truck may only be a distance of about 50-75 feet). This example scenario may result in a total cost of the stuck truck of approximately $425-$700, as well as lost time which is often damaging to the reputation of the transportation company or other person or entity responsible for the transporting of the goods in the truck.
In snowy and/or icy conditions, people often slip on the ice and/or snow and fall. Falling on a surface may lead to injuries, and people may remain helpless on that surface for long periods of time prior to being found.
Additionally, vehicles may slide on the snow and/or ice on a surface, causing injuries and/or vehicle damage. Lack of traction on a surface for vehicles may slow or even stop traffic on roads significantly, and damaged vehicles may cause dangerous disruptions in traffic flow on already hazardous roads. Inclement weather creates many logistical problems in the trucking industry, including failure to keep the trucks moving on the road. One example of disruptions in traffic flow caused by inclement weather conditions includes the problems in Atlanta, Ga. in 2011 where Interstate 40 was backed up for 8 miles and required 13 hours to unscramble.
When a vehicle is stuck on a snowy or icy surface or when it is desired to increase traction on a surface, current options are to spread sand, salt, or even worse corrosive acid blends to melt the snow or ice. Additionally, current options include sand, kitty litter, bleach, or a combination of these, all of which fail at performance by one hour afterward. Kitty litter may in some instances allow tires to move over the surface for about 10 feet, but the tires often become stuck again. If all of these options fail, a tow truck is the last resort at an average cost of $700 to $1,000 per occurrence. The current options are not environmentally friendly, and a tow truck is very expensive.
While it is true that an individual may currently purchase products to combat the problems of ice and snow on a surface at hardware or automotive stores, these products are often hit or miss in efficiency and may be damaging to the environment. One commonly used product is sand. Spreading sand on top of snow or ice may or may not provide the necessary traction to unstick a passenger vehicle out of a rut, but for 18-wheelers, sand is problematic for at least the following reasons. The amount of sand that the truck would have to carry is significant, and it is difficult for a one or two-person crew to spread the sand in the quantities needed. Sand may provide tire traction for only a few feet unless large quantities are applied. Even in significant quantities, the sand may not work, and afterwards it remains on the surface to mix with the snow and/or ice, especially if there is melting and re-freezing of the snow and/or ice. Some experts state that the resulting mixture is more dangerous to drivers due to its still being as slippery as the ice alone but having the coloring and visible texture that may give drivers a false sense of security, leading drivers to underestimate the danger of the surface and underestimate the danger of how fast they are driving.
Another commonly used product is salt, or sodium chloride. While salt shares the same efficiency problems with sand, it is also corrosive and will damage asphalt, concrete, and cars or other vehicles. Moving vehicles across salt often splashes the salt onto the vehicles (e.g., undersides and sides of vehicles), increasing vehicle costs by prematurely corroding and damaging the vehicles.
Other commonly used products include magnesium chloride and calcium chloride. While touted by their producers as safe, they still speed the decay rate of metals, require careful handling, and are detrimental to the environment. These products have environmental implications, as use of these products means spreading a potentially long-lasting chemical or acid onto the ground.
While tow trucks are less damaging to the road surface than the above-mentioned products, they are much more expensive and take time. Each time a tow truck is summoned, the cost is typically approximately $350 to approximately $900 per tow. Additionally, there is the lost time waiting for the tow truck to arrive and the possibility that either the stuck or wrecked vehicle or the tow truck will become a casualty to the road conditions itself.